The Fire's of Revolution- A HTTYD Fanfic
by Shrouded Demon
Summary: The battle against the Bewilderbeast is over and Berk is repaired. But not all is at peace. A colossal dragon has appeared that can defy the Alpha. What other mysteries will arise as this story comes to light? Let's find out.
1. Chapter 1: Sparks rise

**Disclaimer: This is the first fanfic I've ever made so don't expect it to be brilliant. This is a how to train your dragon fanfic, if you have an opinion you want to say or want me to add, tell me and I'll see what I can do. This involves a new young dragon rider appearing on a large unknown species of dragon. If you want to know more, get stuck in.**  
**NO LEMONS!**

* * *

The Fire's of Revolution Chapter 1: Sparks Rise

Berk is getting rebuilt after the battle against Drago Bloodfist and the Bewilderbeast, Hiccup has taken control of the village. Gothi has her Terrible Terrors. Everything is normal.  
The village is finally fixed. Hiccup is about to retire for the day, but he has convinced the other riders (including Valka) to go to The Edge one more time before the end of the day.  
"Are we going or what?" Hiccup says as he slots his metal leg into toothless' saddle.  
"You really enjoy going where there isn't any politics, don't you Hiccup" Astrid blurts as she puts on a snarky face.  
"You do need to accept your role as chief, son" Valka implies in her usual motherly tone.  
"But no one needs anything from me right now, mom" Hiccup says in a childish way.  
"Uuuw, someones in trouble" Snotlout snarks out.  
"Shut up, Snotlout" Hiccup snaps. "Can we go now?"  
"Fine, lets go" Astrid says in a sweet, slightly disapointed tone.

Suddenly a collosal roar fills the air. The dragons scramble down for cover and even Toothless, the Alpha, covers his ears in sheer terror.  
"What in Thor's name is that?" Hiccup shouts as all the riders collapse at the total power of the deafening sound.  
The twins simply stand, dumbstruck like a Rumblehorn had charged bye them(before anyone yawns or rolls their eyes, they have reason) as they gaze at the sky.  
"Uhhh, Fishlegs, what type of dragon is that?" Tuffnut asks as he points up.  
"What dragon, I don't see any..." Fishlegs cuts of as he gazes at the creature, pulling out his cards.

A giant red and amber dragon(just smaller than an adult Timberjack)with a large crest above and below it's jaw soared asross the sky.  
"I don't know what it is, it might be a new species, but I need to get a closer look." Fishlegs announced as he sifts through the cards.  
"Then what are we waiting for?" Hiccup says as Toothless prepares to take off.  
"Not you." Snotlout shouts as Hookfang flies bye "It's MINE."

* * *

The riders bolt off as fast as possible to try and catch Snotlout and the behemoth ahead.  
Just as Hookfang aproached the unknown dragon, it opened it's jaws and two large jets of flame erupted from it.  
Hookfang backed out almost instantly, rejoining the other riders.  
"Hiccup, it almost looked like there was a saddle on it's neck" Snotlout said in a flustered tone.  
"Lets see what the Alpha has to say to that" Hiccup announced in a proud tone as he patted Toothless' head.  
The Night Fury unleashed a mighty roar that Oden himself might have heard, shaking the ground.  
The dragon turned his head, only looking at the alpha, not slowing down or landing.

It had six eyes, each deep amber, it's mouth ajar, showing deep jet black teeth.  
It roared in retaliation and continued to fly ahead.  
"Fishlegs, it has six eyes, does that narrow it down." Hiccup blurts out at the shock of this development.  
"SIX, that proves it, this is a new dragon" Fishlegs announced in both shock and joy "what should we name it?"  
"How about we worry about that after we stop it" Hiccup said as Toothless went to high speed.

Toothless began to catch up to the monstrous dragon when suddenly it bellowed out and split its wings.  
"It's a Cross-Wing? That's not possible." Valka stated, stunned. "The only Cross-Wing species left are Stormcutters"  
"Apparantly not, lets just catch it and then we can deal with all this craziness." Hiccup replied as Toothless once again closed in on the giant creature.  
It kept swirving and diving but it could not shake the Night Fury. Eventually the two dragons came head to head.  
Hiccup was shocked to see what was near the creatures head.

A large saddle sat on the neck of the dragon, it supported six baskets that should have held food but were empty.  
Two handles protruded from the front (similar to a chopper motorbike) and a pair of stirrups sat at either side of the seat.  
And there was a rider sitting in that seat, guiding the monstrous creature on.  
"What are you doing, just land and we can talk" Hiccup told the unknown rider who appeared to have not noticed him.  
The rider turned there head, they wore a leather mask and red hood over it. They appeared shocked to see the young chief.  
They spoke in an unusual tongue "_Salkaros Anusazi_." The dragon responded with a knod and the rider suddenly stood and jumped off the dragon.

As the rider fell, they pulled their arms into their sides, revealing a pair of fabric sheets between their arms and torso.  
"How does he have a wing-suit, you're the only one who has the designs, right Hiccup?" Astrid asks, both shocked and concerned.  
"It doesn't matter, what I know is that he's eventually going to fall." Hiccup states very matter-of-factly "He has no way to gain height"  
"So what are we going to do, cause if you haven't noticed, the Cross-wing is flying off." Ruffnut mentions as the colossal creature flies on.  
"Mom, you, me and Astrid will follow that dragon, it can't get far" Hiccup commanded as the both nodded. "The rest of you, catch that rider"  
The team split up, each taking their separate goals in hand "LET'S DO THIS!"

* * *

Team A(Snotlout, Meatlug, Twins)

The twins closed in on the rider. Their plan: catch them between Barf and Belch's necks.  
As they closed in "We got em, we got em." The rider suddenly dropped. "We don't got em."  
The rider put their arms to their chest and pushed back their shoulder blades. Suddenly they realeased both and a second pair of wings came from the back of their armour.  
These wings were made of red cloth and the integral structures were metal. These four wings allowed the rider to rapidly move upward.  
"What in Thor's name, how are they going up?" Snotlout shouted as the rider assended to the position that the twins had tried to get them in.  
The moment that they got between the necks of the Zippleback, the rider streched out their arms and quickly jabbed a point on each neck.  
As the rider flew on, Barf and Belch suddenly lost control "Barf, what's going on" "Belch, snap out of it"

"How did he do that... aahh" Fishlegs shrieked out as the rider aproached him.  
Meatlug prepared for a head-on attack, but instead, the rider circled under her, looping his arm over the side of her ...(um)... neck.  
In mid air, they spun around her neck, jabbing a place on her forehead and her chin, as he left the same thing occured with Meatlug.  
"Whats wrong with you Meatlug, sto. spi. " Fishlegs cried as Meatlug went into a spinning fall.

"You're not gonna get us, are they Hookfang" Snotlout roared out, grabbing his club. Hookfang baring his talons for the attacker.  
Moving at high speed, the rider,moments before Hookfang crashed upon him, turned on his back going just underneath him.  
Just as Snotlout dreaded, the rider struck his dragon in the neck and flew past, causing Hookfang to set alight unexpectedly.  
"Hookfang, calm down. They're gone. HOOKFANG!"  
As the riders attempted to regain control, the stranger flew out of view, eventually landing in a wood, running towards a lake.

* * *

Team B(Hiccup, Astrid, Valka)

Hiccup had no idea where the behemoth was going, he just had to catch it.  
"How is it still dodging us, we've been going for an hour" Astrid anounced as the monster once again dodged Stormfly's spine shots.  
"It's a Cross-wing, it needs half the energy any other dragon needs to fly" Valka replied, being the only one to know so much of 4 winged dragons.  
"Let's just catch it and it's rider and this can all get sorted" Hiccup implies as he prepares for what he dreaded to do "Toothless, Plazma Blast!"  
The Night Fury opened fire, only just missing the creatures wing.

That appeared to be the last straw. It turned 180 degrees and spat so much flame that the human eye could no longer see the dragon.  
Stormfly panicked and Astrid was thrown from the saddle and under the waves.  
"AAASSSTTTRRRIIIDDD!" Hiccup screamed as both Stormfly and Toothless plunged into the surf. "Mom, no matter what, get that dragon."  
"Got it son. GO CLOUDJUMPER!" Valka returned as the Stormcutter surged forth after the behemoth.

* * *

The Woods

The dragon had landed in a grotto that Valka had spotted, so she landed nearby and dismounted Cloudjumper.  
"Wait here boy, if I need you I will call, understand?" Valka whispered at fear of discovery.  
Cloudjumper anigmatically gazed, questioning Valka's trust in his intelligence. "Of course you do, I'll be back."  
As Valka approached the grotto, she could hear what sounded like criptic speech. "What language is that?"  
She aproached a small outcrop at the grotto's top level and was amazed at what she saw.  
A small pool of water sat in the grotto, a single beam of light reflecting from it, lighting up the shore.

The dragon sat at the shore, catching some fish, eating others. Valka could now get a good look at this creature.  
(Can't be bothered to explain, it's basically the Great Leanopteryx from Avatar, but no weird brain connection things.)  
The rider was with it, collecting any fish it left and putting them in baskets. It appeared they were gathering for a large group.  
" _Manoske carasto belista Anusazi_." They appeared pleased with the catch, alot of haddock's, perch and an...EEL!  
"The dragon ATE the eel, most dragons hate eels, what else is new about this creature" Valka thought, crawling rather to close to the edge.  
She went to far.

The ledge broke, causing Valka to fall down into the grotto. This alerted the rider immediately.  
They dropped their hands out to their sides (like an assassin from AC) as they did this, a pair of large blades on the back of the wrist (lateral aspect) appeared.  
They were large, shiny and serated. They raised their hands in a fighting position, displaying the monstrous weapons. "_Carcaros monicas sentocos!_"  
From Valka's crouched position, all she could do was reach for her staff and try to reason with the unknown aggressor.  
"I can't understand you, can you unerstand me?" Valka asks, trying to not seem threatening.

"_Maron silgeros_" the rider seemed to be confused. " You understand me now?" Valka could only nod, the rider lowered their arms "Good, good, excellent, so now, KEEP OFF MY DRAGON!"  
"I have no reason to hurt you or your dragon" Valka retorted, almost offended "Then explain following me?" they returned, raising the weapons again.  
"We wanted to know what the giand cross-winged dragon that can defy the alpha is" She replied, losing her temper.  
"I can understand that, and when you discovered I was involved, I became part of the equation" the rider returned, understanding the whole situation now.  
"Good, now we're on a friendly basis, can I ask something of you?" Valka asked, the rider nodding in response. "Could you take off your mask, it's hard to trust people you can't see?"  
"Fine, might as well prove my trustability" they answered, sheathing their blades with a flick of the elbow and reaching inside their hood.  
Finally, the rider is revealed . . .


	2. Chapter 2: Out of the ashes

**Disclaimer: You guys got me, I need to write chapter 2, it's so annoying not to. Please tell your friends about this, I've had only three followers so far.**  
**Either way, tell your friends, if you don't have any, I know that pain. You get the point.**  
**Your opinion is crucial, give me reviews of stuff I might be able to add, I want to please my readers. And one more thing...**  
**NO LEMONS! Once again you get the point. Now, on with the story...**

* * *

The Fire's of Revolution Chapter 2 : Out of the Ashes

Valka had returned to the riders to check up on Astrid and the other's dragons.  
Astrid was just shaken, Hiccup was releaved, if anything bad had happened to her...(you get the jist.)  
The dragons on the other hand, were WRECKED!  
Hookfang couldn't control his flames so they were flickering on and off every 2 minutes or so.  
Meatlug couldn't keep her balance, she was constantly falling and Fishlegs kept pushing her back up.  
And Barf and Belch were VERY out of sync, so much it was as if they forgot they were 1 dragon, not 2.  
Toothless and Stormfly were extremely tired so they were just having a rest as the sun started to set.

"Mom, did you catch the dragon, I need some good news today?" Hiccup enquired, a mix of exhaustion and annoyance in his voice.  
"Sorry son, it got away" Valka said, almost comically, she was planning something. "I didn't see the rider either."  
"WHAT! So that was all for nothing. REALLY!" Snotlout was annoyed, really annoyed, possibly because his butt was on fire earlier.  
"I wouldn't say that." Okay, now she is definitely planning something. "We learnt of a new species of dragon."  
"Wish I'd seen it up close though, it was so cool." Fishlegs whined, probably just tired from lifting Meatlug.  
But you should be careful what you wish for...

Suddenly, once again, a colossal roar filled the air.(Well isn't this deja-vu.)  
"Battle positions, everyone!" Hiccup commanded until he realised the dragons were imobile.  
Valka didn't move at all, she simply stood their and smiled at the creature.  
"MOM, what are you doing, get over here." Hiccup shrieked as the behemoth came in for a landing.  
"He won't attack us as long as we don't provoke him." Valka said, completely unfazed by the dragon. "Please just put down your sword, son."  
"HE? HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW IT'S A HE?" Hiccup figured she knew something, and he wanted to know, NOW.

To everyone's suprise, once it landed, it went straight for Valka, bowing it's head before her and she responded by stroking its crest.  
"Okay, what happened when you went after that dragon" Hiccup asked, interested and slightly annoyed that she didn't tell the truth at first.  
"Maybe I should tell you that" the rider suddenly appeared, gliding from the opposite direction and landing on the opposite side of the dragon, their mask on once again.  
"What in Thor's name" cried Snotlout. "Where in the world did you come from?" Ruffnut added. "What is going on?" Fishlegs finished.  
" It's a funny little story honestly. It all started with..." The rider was cut off as Hiccup raised his sword. The giant creature responded by hissing and baring its black teeth.  
"Mom, get away from them." Hiccup still is of little trust. "If you want to get out of this, get on your dragon and GET OFF OF MY ISLAND!"

"HICCUP, drop that sword before we're all scorched." As Valka said this, the dragon was inhaling deeply, preparing for a jet of fire to blast forth.  
"Listen to your mom, mate. I can't control him if he's annoyed." The rider raised their hands and backed away from the creature.  
"Fine" He dropped the sword and raised his hands, seeming non-threatening to the creature. It lowered its head and relaxed.  
"So exactly how did you get all of this info, Valka." Astrid asked, intrigued by the behemoth now.  
"IT TRIED TO KILL YOU!" Hiccup shouted. "It defended itself" Astrid added, losing her temper. "You're the one who shot at it."  
"You SHOT at MY DRAGON?" The rider lost it, he was about to unsheath their blades when... "BOTH OF YOU, RELAX!" Valka had had enough.

Both of them lowered their weapons and backed off, no-one would dare challenge Valka's authority. "Now, let's fill you in." Valka implied, returning to her normal tone.  
"Yes, yes, of course. Shall we begin?" The rider added, trying to relax. The riders nodded, they wanted to know.  
"Maybe we should get inside though, it is getting pretty dark." Snotlout suggested.  
As if on que, a night terror sounded off, indicating the fall of night. The riders went into the Great Hall to continue the story...

* * *

Great Hall

It was a tight squeeze with the behemoth near them so he sat at the other side of the fireplace. The atmosphere was normal.  
"So I was aproaching a grove where I saw the Cross-wing land, when the ledge I was on gave way and I fell right in front of both of them." Valka started off.  
"It frankly looked hilarious." The rider added, holding in a laugh. It was obvious that it must have been funny.  
"Anyway, then he produced a pair of blades from his wrists, I've never seen anything like it." Valka interrupted.  
"I'd actually like to see them." Hiccup added, fascinated by the concept. The rider simply flicked his wrists and showed the blades. "Woah"  
"Can I examine those later, I'd like to know how they work?" Fishlegs enquired. The rider removed the gauntlets and answered "Knock yourself out."

"Ok, without anymore interruptions, please can we get on with it." Valka says in a stern tone.  
"Out of curiosity, how are you even here?" Astrid implies to the rider. "I mean how are you okay being on the island?"  
"Valka explained what happened and why," The rider returned "So I trusted her, showed my identity and she convinced me to go back with her."  
"I think I know what happened" Tuffnutt put his hand to his chin. "Is he always this stupid?" The rider whispered. Astrid nodded anegmatically.  
"To be honest, we don't even know who you are" Hiccup added, curious of who was behind the mask.  
"Oh, so sorry, where are my manners" The rider stated, putting their hands inside their hood and it appeared that they unclasped something inside.  
They then put their hand to the front of their mask and pulled it off, while with the other they lowered their hood.

The face beneath was male, around twenty years old, pale,had blue eyes and blonde hair. "Malek Pyro, nice to meet you."  
As he stepped into the light to shake Hiccup's hand, something came into view. Something unusual.  
"My Gods, where did you get that?" Hiccup pointed at his right eye. Their was a large, gordy scar over the eye.  
"That? That is a story in itself. But you don't need to know that. Now..." He was cut off as a row started over the subject.  
"Please tell us, I want one too" Tuffnutt pleaded, "Yeah come on, tell us" Ruffnutt added. Malek gave in.  
The next words though were shocking. "I can do more than tell you..."

Malek reached to the back of his belt and pulled out a black pouch full of powder. The powder appeared to shine in the fire light.  
He got a handful of the powder and blew it into the flames. As if it were sorcery, the dust blew up and out until it was a light black cloud over the fire.  
As he moved his hands, he fanned the smoke, making shapes in the cloud. Though the cloud refused to dispurse or separate.

"I was born to the chief of my village, a powerful and caring man" Malek made the dust take the form of a strong man cradling a baby.  
"We and the dragons were always at peace" Showing an image of a man with his hand to the head of a behemoth. "All but my father."  
"When I was born, a small Bluecrest was as well" An image of a baby facing right and an egg with the dragon embryo facing left.  
"When we were old enough we met and bonded, we've been together ever since" A man standing on the head of a behemoth facing inward.  
"We were all peaceful with every Cross-wing subspecies for years, and we became big food providors for the village. Until 5 years ago."  
"What happened?" By now the riders were hooked by this magic-like smoke. "I'm just about to tell you" Malek returned.

He once again reached to the back of his belt and pulled out a pouch. This one, though, was red not black. The powder was scarlet as well.  
Malek then blew this new dust into the cloud, making the smoke look as if their was fire in the background.  
He once again moved his hands, causing the cloud to contort into different figures.

"One of the subspecies, the Blackcrest, went rampant, attacking the other Cross-wings and burning our houses." A huge Cross-wing spitting fire.  
"My father sent all the dragons to battle and the people to the shoreline." People running towards a river and dragons moving away from them.  
"Eventually he told me to take my mother and sister and get to the shore." A boy running with a woman and small girl with a man facing the other way with a spear.  
"But one of them attacked the house while we were getting our things." One of the Blackcrests crashing into a house.  
"I was the only one to get out, my father found me and we stood against the behemoths around us." A young boy and a strong man standing back to back.  
"Until he (gestures at the behemoth) flew past and grabbed me." The man reaching out to the boy, who was now in the top corner of the image, held by claws, reaching for the man.  
"In his eyes, I only saw despair for me and hatred for my dragon, that was the last I ever saw of him" He fanned the dust off the fire and it disappeared.

You could tell he was in turmoil inside, when he fanned the smoke away it was rather forceful, and he was sniffing as if holding in tears.  
"So where did you get the scar?" Tuffnutt enquired, not even noticing his sadness. "When the house fell a giant splinter cut my eye as I got out."  
"What do you call him and his species" Astrid questioned, gesturing to the dragon and wanting to change the subject.  
"Oh yeah, the species is Scorch-Wing, he is called Anusazi." Malek answered, knocked back into reality by the question.  
"What sort of name is that" Snotlout blurts out. "If you must know, it means the Fire of Malice, I was named with him." Malek scowled.  
Snotlout backed off immediately, afraid of what he could do. Valka then stood up and ended the conversation.

"As a symbol of our hospitality, you can stay in the village tonight if you want" Valka implied, trying to cheer him up.  
"Thank you for the offer, I'm happy to oblige." Malek responded, smiling through his despair.  
"Now that all of this is sorted, I'll take you to a spare hut, just follow..." Hiccup was cut off as Malek raised his hand.  
"No need, I'll sleep under the stars tonight, I prefer it like that." He returned to Hiccup, declining the offer.  
"If that's what you want. Fishlegs, could he have his gauntlets back." Hiccup enquired to Fishlegs.  
"Okay (throws gauntlets over) but I've got a few questions about the des..."Fishlegs is cut off as everyone starts to yawn.

"To be honest, I think we all need a rest, so I'm gonna hit the hay, anyone else?" Astrid enquires, stretching out and getting ready to leave.  
"Yeah, I need my beauty sleep." Ruffnutt replies walking out while Tuffnutt behind does a wretching face.  
"Need to get ready for more defending and being heroes and that sort of awesome stuff anyway, see ya." Snotlout brags as he struts out.  
"I need to catch up on my research too, I want to figure out how the Scorch-Wings survived the extinction." Fishlegs gets up and walked out.  
"Guess I'll see you in the morning then, c'mon, let's get back." The Haddocks (including Astrid) headed over to the chief's house.  
"Well boy, let's find a good perch." Malek implied to Anusazi, who roared in approval. They left the hall, Malek got in his saddle and they searched for a place to rest.

After ten minutes they decided to sleep on the mountain where the Great Hall is spaced. Malek laid on the floor while Anusazi hung upside down on a branch like a bat.  
As Malek stared up at the night sky, he drifted once again into the same dream that had haunted him for years on end...

* * *

**Author's note: I don't own HTTYD (obviously) but I have to mention it. Thank you for reading. Once again you're feedback is crucial so please review.**  
**The story will continue in chapter 3: Dark Fire in the Blood.**


	3. Chapter 3: Dark fire in the blood

**Disclaimer: Okay people, this is chapter 3. I just can't resist writing this story, but I seriously need some feedback.****If you've enjoyed the first two chapters, I think you'll like this one. As always, the usual rules are applied to any request. In other words...**  
**NO LEMONS! Now lets get this one sorted...**

**(I also know their was a spelling mistake in chapter one instead of sto. spi. it should have said stoop spiiniing, sorry this one is so late, final school year)**

* * *

The Fire's of Revolution Chapter 3 : Dark Fire in the Blood

The encroaching darkness engulfed his mind. Malek once again returned to that fatefull day.

A village was burning all around him. His joints ached, his skin seared as he saw massive dragons clashing above,their deafening roars filling the air. Malek could feel his exhaustion as he attempted to sprint towards the large figure in front of him, coralling people away. "Malek, did they get out?" He simply shook his head. The man's face became grave, and cried out in anger, his dreadlocks flicking back. "They will pay for this. ALL OF THEM!" He was filled with rage. He raised his spear and in return Malek raised his blades. They faced back to back, as 7 Blackcrest's landed around them, baring their jet black fangs and flexing their claws. "Malek, no matter what happens, stay close to me." The father inforced the point. "Now, let's make them PAY!"

One of the colossal beasts lunged at the father, sinking their teeth in his left arm. Malek quickly sweeped his foot at the dragons face, knocking it aside. "FATHER!" Malek was seriously concerned, the arm was bloody and jarred, but he could still use it. "I'm fine, just relax, we need to stay focused." They once again turned around to face the Cross-wing's around them. Each one appeared to be preparing to spit fire and rip them apart. One lunged, thrusting their claws at Malek, who responded by pushing his blades outwards, blocking the claws, and bicycle-kicking it in the chin. Suddenly, a small Bluecrest, Anusazi, swooped through the smoky air, baring his claws and gliding towards Malek. "ANUSAZI! LEAVE! Get out of here! NOW!" But he was too late. He grabbed the young dragon rider by the shoulders and began to fly upwards.

"MAAALLLEEEKK!" the father cried as he saw his son fade into the smoke. His face contorted into pure hate as he aimed his spear at a Blackcrest's chest. The actions of that night split a son from his father and gave rise to a new kind of monster. One that would change the lives of men and dragons alike...

"Father..." Malek murmured as he jolted back up from his sleep. His nights had always been ended by a jolt back to consciousness. It was torture to never truly rest. So he decided to stretch out and see what's happening around the island. Ice chipping by the docks, something to remember as he could help later. Gobber melting down old dragon helmets, nah, he's got that down. The rider trying to solve their dragons...oh...nerve problems. He should help with that.  
"Relax Hooky, you'll be fine, I just need to..." On that moment Snotlout touched Hookfang's sore spot, causing the dragon to ignite."OOOWWW! MY HAAND!" "I'm guessing you need some help?" Malek said as he approached the Nightmare "As if you can sort him out when I can't." Snotlout bragged "Challenge accepted!" He approached Hookfang slowly and headed for the back of his neck "It's okay, boy. This might hurt though." He then got behind his head and jabbed at a point on the neck. Hookfang suddenly lowered his head and relaxed.

"How did you do that?" Hiccup said in surprise as he notices the change in Hookfang's behavior. "Pressure point system, I just released the strain I'd already made." "Fasinating" Fishlegs gauked as he wrote something down in his notebook. He then approached Meatlug and massaged into the tissue above her...umm...neck. She suddenly stood up and shook off as if nothing had happened. "Wow, thanks. I'm surprised you even found her..." She then lunged at Fishlegs, licking his face. He then closed in on Barf and Belch but Ruff and Tuff stepped in the way. "What are you two half wits doing." They appeared to be planning something. "No one is going near our dragon..." Ruffnutt exclaimed. "...until we try first." Tuffnutt finished. Malek then waved his hand. "Knock yourself out." Expectancy in his voice. "Shall we engage in our idea, brother" "We shall engage, sister." The rider, knowing their would be carnage, either turned their heads or shaded their eyes.

The twins then ran at the Zippleback, taking a side each and launching at their heads. They clamped on and the dragon began to get annoyed, thrasing and swinging wildly. Eventually Barf and Belch simply headbutted each other to get the twins off. At that moment Malek slid under the neck's "Thanks for the distraction" and got to the joining point. He then swung over the neck and onto the back of the dragon. He then Judo Chopped (Austin Powers reference) into the joint causing the Zippleback to start shaking. Both heads then hit the floor, their tongues lolled and their eyes crossed. They were so relaxed they almost immediately fell unconscious, shocking most of the riders. "Holy Thor, that was incredible." Fishlegs exclaimed, stashing his notebook back into his pocket. "Now could I ask you about those gauntlets, if you don't mind?" Suddenly an almighty cracking sound rung throughout the village and the chunk of ice poking off the side of the village suddenly collapsed into the water.

The riders ran to the cliffside and what was in view was shocking. Three dragon hunter ships were sitting on the coast, each of which held a catapult built in to its hull. The middle ship, bigger than the others, held a pair of catapults on it's sides and it's sale had a large insignia on it's front. From the hull, a small group of troops appeared. When they reached the front of the hull, they dispursed revealing a tall, slender woman wearing a large fur cape and a helmet with a large pair of ornamental antlers. "I am Griselda the Grievous, infamous and feared Warlord and dragon trapping master. We have come to claim what you so crudely stole from my friend, Lord Drago." Her voice was loud and malevolent, resonating after she fell silent. Hiccup stepped into view and faced this new enemy. He drew his blade and attempted to look intimidating. "I am Hiccup Horendous Haddock, Chieftain of Berk, and I demand that you leave" he shouted, attempting to leave the same impact as her mighty words.

"You really expect me to feel intimidated by you, you minescule wretch" she retorted, causing Astrid to immediately run forward in a fit of rage, Malek having to hold her back. "You're not getting our dragons, so back off." Hiccup responds "I'll give you 5 minutes to reconsider" Griselda returned, unfazed by Hiccups threats. The riders walked away from the rim of the cliff to discuss their plan without being seen. Everyone was puzzled as to how they should defend against such an adversary. "We can't charge in cause we don't have enough dragons" Hiccup exclaimed. "And we can't flee because those catapults will pick us off" Astrid returned. "I guess you guys didn't notice" Malek presumed. "Notice what" Valka questioned. "The boat was rocking much more than what the waves could make it, there's something big in there." "What are you thinking" Hiccup enquired. "If I can get on that ship, I know I can get whatever it is out" Malek explained "and I imagine it won't be happy with Griselda."

They then whispered their plan over until Griselda announced "TIME UP!" Hiccup then walked up to the edge again. "Have you made your decision" Griselda asked. "Yes I have" Hiccup returned "Are dragons belong to no one, so try as you might, you won't get them." "Fine" She returned "TAKE AIM" as catapults were loaded and pulled back. "NOW" Hiccup cried as an enourmous roar filled the air, stunning the hunters on the ships as Malek and his monster of a dragon took off, gliding towards the main ship. "OPEN FIRE, TAKE IT DOWN!" She screamed as the dragon swooped over the ship, pulling gusts of wind behind it. "What in thor is he doing?" she wondered. The dragon then turned completely around and hovered there, its head raised, staring at the ship. Malek then whispered into its ear "_Aska mumbera_" Make them blind. The beast then beat it's wings ferociously and breathed heavily as the bottom of its wings glowed brighter and brighter and smoke appeared beneath them.

It then surged over the ship again, coating the hull and air around it in thick smoke, blocking everyone's view. Malek then patted the head of the beast and prepared for phase two. "_Talos doron, ka myghnen_" Good work, my turn, he said as he stood up and jumped into the darkness below, wingsuit open.

Hiccup and the other riders had just witnessed this marvel and were shocked. Eventually they snapped back to reality and remembered they needed to assist. "Come on, lets move, he needs a distraction" Hiccup shouts as the riders mounted their dragons and took off, splitting up so three dragons faced each of the side ship. As the riders swarmed around the ships, drawing their fire and averting their attention, they could only wonder as to what was happening within the cloud.

* * *

Main Ship

None of the hunters could see anything, all were on guard. "WHAT IS HAPPENING!" Griselda screamed as her plan began to fail "I'm heading below deck, DON'T disturb me!" As she moved out of sight, Malek (who was hanging from the mast) could only smile under his mask. How was he hanging on to a smooth piece of wood? HOOKS! Malek's gauntlets have many different tools, one of which is a pair of hooks on the thumb area of the gauntlets which can be indexed in and out at will. (Fascinating right.) He then sprung into action, using his hooks to launch higher and higher up the mast till he got to the crows nest. The hunter on the top had a bow with a dragonroot arrow. He was looking around, obviously nervous, it was almost too easy. Malek lunged onto the platform, grabbed the hunter by the head from behind and slammed it into his knee, knocking them out. He then glared over the edge of the platform, strategising. Every set of hunters was in pairs, circling empty cages around the hull. It Was Perfect. It was time to swob the deck.

He then flexed his wrists inwards and another pair of tools was revealed, a pair of long, thick, jet black, glossy blades, almost like dragons talons that appeared to be coated in something. He sat on the edge of the crows nest and waited until a pair of troops had passed the corner of a cage. At this moment he jumped down and landed silently behind them.  
The blades were then flicked into the backs of both hunters, just enough so that they penetrated the skin, and immediately after, he slinked back behind the cage. "What was that?" one asked. "I don't know, but I don't feel so good." the other replied. Suddenly the pair of them lost balance and dropped to the floor, unconscious. He then circled the cages, repeating this manouvre several times until the cages had no conscious hunters around them. After, he sheathed his blades and climbed up the mast again. All the hunters were unconscious on the main deck except for two, who were guarding the entrance to the lower level. He would have to be quick otherwise it could go horribly wrong.

He pointed a stinger at one of the guards and flicked his ring finger inwards. Suddenly, a very thin, slim needle shot out of the middle of the black weapon, whistling as it went. It struck the left hunter square in the side of the neck, he suddenly buckled from the shock of the dart and righted himself. "What, who did that, come out!" he said, infuriated.  
The hunter suddenly fell to the ground, alerting the other immediately. "What the, come on, get up, whats wrong with you?" Another high pitch whistle whizzed through the air. "Ow, what the, who are you?" the last hunter said as his vision blurred and a masked figure aproached. "Get away from me, YOU..." Malek was too fast, slamming his head onto the deck. "I would have thought a warlord would have better guards" he said as he went below deck, eventually making it to the cargo hold. "Oh My Gods, what is she keeping captive?" Several large cages were sat below deck, the one at the back being enormous. "Now lets see whats in here" he said, glaring into one. Two big, blank, bloodshot eyes stared back.

"Whispering Death, check, I'll let you out last." He then approached another cage, smaller than the others "Please be something nice, please be...Nope!" he said as a stinger nearly struck him. "Why would you even want a Speed Stinger?" he questioned as he approached the third cage. Fire burst out of every angle of the cage "Singetail, don't even need to see it." The massive cage at the back was all that was left so he decided to check it out "You could be a Submaripper, or a Timberjack, or possibly a...a...a..." he paused as he looked under the tarp. "How did they find you? I thought you were all hidden. We're jeopardised." he said as he dropped the tarp and climbed up the cage to get to the trapdoor on the roof examining it. The door opened outwards but was locked from the inside, held by two metal bars on either end. The first was just above his head and in arms reach, so he flicked his right blade out. He then latched the blade under the bar and pulled down, yanking the bar off. The other, more tricky, was on the other side of the room, 50ft above the floor. There were no platforms.

Only one way to get to the other side, so he went for it. He jumped off of the cage, gliding upward with his four-winged suit, until he was afew metres away from the bar. This would hurt. Mid glide, he flicked his right hook out and latched it into the planks next to the bar. "SWEET MOTHER OF THOR!" he cried as his shoulder was jarred while his body jerked forward. "I'm gonna feel that in the morning." he proclaimed as he flicked his left blade out and tried to ease the other bar out, and with immense effort, succeeded. Next step, open cages. He released the hook and dropped to the floor, knees bent to absorb most of the impact, and considered his options. Four cages, four dragons, four outcomes. Which to choose? If he let out the WD, it will either leave him be or savage him. SpeedStinger would sting him and it would all be for nothing. Singetail... no. And he couldn't put THEM at risk from the others. WD it is. He walked over to the cage that the spiky horror was in and pulled the tarp off "You better not eat me" he stated as the creature came into full view. He then approached the lock.

He flicked his right hand outward and revealed another tool, a mechanical lockpick. It consisted a single metal rod with a rotating tumbler that moves left and right depending on the thumb. He placed his hand on the lock and slotted the pick in. He then flicked his thumb left and let the tumbler move until the pick moved further into the lock. "Jackpot" he whispered. Malek then flicked his thumb right and slowly eased the lock until it clicked. He then slowly opened the door and backed away as the Death slinked out of the cage and stared at him. It seemed docile so he took a step forward, nothing, he repeated until he was face to face with the bristling monster. It wasn't flinching at all. It was as if it was asleep with eyes wide. The death began to whisper, making the scene go cold. What was surprising was that Malek began to simulate its whisper, and it appeared to understand.(Dragon whisperer, literally!) It obeyed his word and waited glaring at the smaller cage as he approached it. He threw the tarp off the cage, eyeing the Stinger at every moment. It appeared to be considering its options.

He picked the lock and backed away as the hyper-active creature slowly stepped out of the cage. It turned on him and pointed its stinger. As if on que the Death hissed violently, warning it. It dropped its stinger down and backed away, petrified. Malek then fixed his gaze on the Singetail cage and walked slowly towards it. He quickly ripped the tarp off and backed off. The cage erupted into flame as the fiery lizard slammed against the walls, attempting to break the bars with no aviel. It shrieked at him, incisting its release or threatening him. (Psycho.) He began to mimic, attempting to communicate with the dragon, and as he did so he knelt down and slowly picked the lock, never breaking eye contact. He eventually picked it and backed away. The orange dragon plodded out of the cage, apparently thinking, trying to understand what had happened. As the opportunity appeared, Malek took it. He began to whisper to the WD. It nodded its head and looked at the door while Malek went over to the last cage. "Okay, lets get you out" he proclaimed as he yanked the tarp down, revealing the mystery dragon...

* * *

Ship Exterior

The dragon riders were getting tired. It had been almost an hour of non-stop dodging and blasting, and all the while they had no idea what was happening on the warlords vessel. Suddenly an enourmous explosion came from the centre of the main ship, forcing the doors open on the deck "WHAT IN THOR'S NAME WAS THAT!" Hiccup shouted, stunned. A Whispering Death burst out of the hull, tail curling as it flew away. The SpeedStinger burst out of the door, jumping onto the right ship and blurring with speed, stinging all in its path. Next the Singetail surged out of the door and fired at the left ship, igniting every inch of it in the process. It then glided away, every dragon rider stunned by what they had just seen. The colossus hovered in mid air, awaiting its master, until a familiar sound caught its ears. A loud, resonating roar filled the air, but appeared to be more gargled than Anusazi's. "What now, is the Cross-wing sick or something?" Snotlout moaned. "I'm pretty sure that wasn't him" Valka returned, her face showing a mix of curiosity and excitement.

From the hold, a Scorch Wing, slightly smaller than Anusazi, appeared, but this one was cerulium blue and beat its wings with more effort to keep airborne. Malek sat on its neck, guiding it. Anusazi hovered over to greet the other behemoth, rubbing their heads against each other, making rumbling sounds. It appeared these two had history, intimate history. The pair glided towards the land, the riders following as to see what would happen next. As they landed, the blue dragon got nervous at seeing the crowd of dragons around them, hissing. "_Telga sorona, Seldura, minask ko toskilda._" It's okay, Seldura, everything is fine. He said attempting to relax the monstrous dragon. It began to relax and its breath became lighter. "So who's your new friend?" Astrid enquired, a mix of interest and joking in her voice. "This is Seldura, Anusazi's mate and partner." he responded, surprising the riders with the facts. "So, this means you'll be staying around a bit longer." Valka suggested. "On the contrary, we'll be leaving as soon as possible."he replied "after all, I need to defend the little one."

He turned to face the other way and pointed his thumb onto his back. Hanging by his shoulders was a minescule Cross-wing, the size of a small boar with crimson wings holding blue steaks. "This is Anusazi's only child, his first born, Solaris." Malek stated as the riders stared at the infant of the monstrous creatures. "Somehow, Griselda managed to find both of them." "But you can't leave yet, there's still so much we don't understand, so much we don't know." Valka objected, not wanting to lose the new friend she had met with so much in common. "Well I can't stay." Malek thought. "But perhaps..." He stood a moment, ponderring. "Say, would you all be interesting in joining me? I'm sure it would be an interesting experience." "To be honest, that would be incredible." Hiccup responded. "There would be so many new dragons to study." Fishlegs continued. "And we can learn from an isolated society." Astrid finished. "So, do I have some companions or not?" Malek enquired. "My friend, you have a deal." Hiccup replied. "I've just got to clear some things up in the village." "Don't take long."

Hiccup apointed Spitelout as temporary leader of Berk while they were going to be away, much to his displeasure. The riders then prepared to leave for this unknown territory Malek came from. "By the way, we'll be needing to do some fishing on the way there." Malek mentioned "The ones I caught when Valka found me have long since rotted, I was supposed to be fishing for the village." "We'll have to land to do that" Hiccup responded "Is there a landing spot on the way there?" "Nope, it's one flight, no stops." He returned "If you just get the baskets, I can take it from there." "Oh...okay?" Astrid stated, a bit confused. "What does he mean?" Fishlegs thought as he sifted through his cards, trying to come up with some idea as to what the foreign rider had planned. When the riders were prepared they aproached Malek who was attending to the Cross-wings. "If you want a closer look, move slowly" Malek adviced from behind Anusazi, speaking quietly. As the riders approached, they saw something quite beautiful. Solaris was scurrying around, trying to coax Malek to play, while his parents were watching over the two, their heads together.

"This is the coolest thing I've ever seen" Fishlegs marvelled, staring in awe at the young behemoth. "Are all Cross-wings like this?" Malek then turned around "I'll explain everything on arrival." The riders then mounted up and took off, prepared to travel the great distance that would follow. But something unexpected would occur before they could have guessed. The lifeboats that held Griselda's crew were slowly moving away from the wreckage, but she looked up and saw the dragons leaving above, so she cried out "CURSE YOU, BLOODFIST!" The riders, hearing this, slowly moved their heads to glare at Malek. He noticed this and sighed "As I said, I'll explain anything..."

* * *

**And that's another chapter done, so satisfying to write them, but I'd prefer getting feedback.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it, this story will continue in Chapter 4: The source of the blaze.**


	4. Chapter 4: Source of the smoke

**Anyone reading this during the quarantine: hope this makes you feel better. Anyone outside of it: I'm surprised people are still interested in my work.**  
**Now, I will read the (phone buzzes) one moment. Hello...really...not surprising...bye.**  
**For anyone who has a vitamin C deficiency, I do apologise, but there are NO LEMONS!**  
**On with the story...**  
**(Note: I am introducing language barriers in this chapter because I feel it will be an easy method of having long conversations with Malek's people without having to write tonnes of nonsense.)**  
**(Also: The language Malek speaks is stuff I make up on the dot, so there is no way of finding it yourselves, if that was going to annoy you.)**

* * *

The Fires of Revolution Chapter 4: The Source of the Smoke

The riders had been travelling all day and night, but a dead silence had formed. No one was willing to talk as the only subject of interest was Malek Pyro, or as they now knew, Malek Bloodfist. Some of the riders were asleep, but Hiccup and Valka couldn't after this startling news, their minds were too racked with thought. Valka's were all of confusion, whereas Hiccup's were of hate. "I knew we shouldn't have trusted him, I should have blasted him off the island when I had the chance" He practically shouted in thought "Who knows what kind of trap he's leading us to?" "How could he be that monsters son? It makes no sense. He just couldn't." Valka tried to rack through her brain "My son will not be easily sweyed, but we need to wait till he can explain." Undenounced to them, Malek was suffering because of what Griselda had cried to them. His heart had sank as the words reached his ears, and he felt as if he was being stared down. "How could I have been so stupid? How could she have known? What will happen when we land? What could they try to do? Gods, this could be the worst mistake ever" Malek thought.

As the sun rose, the other riders began to stur in their saddles, getting used to the unusual way they had spent the night. "It's been so long, are we gonna land soon or what?" Snotlout groaned. "We still need to catch some fish, so that's my main concern" Malek replied. He suddenly saw an area of water bubbling with activity "And there is our target" his voice became excited. As they hovered over the bait ball, all the riders could do was wonder how this was going to work. Malek looked at Seldura and commanded "_Salga beldusk_." (Have at them.) The cerulium Cross-Wing suddenly bellowed skyward and dived into the depths just left of the bait ball. "She missed? What are you even doing?" Snotlout sarcastically questioned. "Just another minute..." Malek returned, raising his hand. The water around the bait ball began to move, making a foaming ring around it. The fish had been trapped out of nowhere. Beneath the water, Seldura had gone below the bait ball and was turning, using her wings like a fans blades, moving the water in an upwards pushing vortex, caging the fish in.

"I never doughted you, girl" Malek cheered as Anusazi roared in approval and hovered towards the snared fish, he then looked at the other riders "What are you waiting for?" he shouted happily. Seeing the swarm of fish, Toothless, who was starving, dived right towards the shoal, scooping up as many as possible in his jaws. "Bud! Calm down! We need to collect aswell as eat, remember?" Valka laughed hartily at the Night Fury's reaction, regaining some of her positivity "Someone get him under control before he eats everything" she joked, gasping for air after from laughing. Malek opened the baskets on the sides of his saddle and flicked out his blades, using them to stab the fish and place them in the baskets, trying his best to avoid damaging them too much. Snotlout, vane in his approach, simply told Hookfang to get near the shoal. The Nightmare, on the other hand, whooshed passed the fish, catching a large mouthful and swallowing them all. Meatlug simply hovered down to them while Fishlegs turned in the saddle and put fish in baskets one by one. Astrid was using the same technique but was having trouble as Stormfly is less stable.

After the riders gathered all they could, they allowed their dragons to eat their fill, until an eel entered the bait ball, scaring all the dragons except for the Scorchwing's. "Slimy little_ salthec's_, aren't they?" Malek then violently stabbed the eel and pulled it out of the shoal, offering it to Solaris, who happily swallowed it like a noodle. All but Valka were shocked. He looked over to the riders, noticing their surprised faces "What, did I really not tell you about the fact they like eel's?" he questioned "I do apologize for not mentioning that fact." "Your dragon is quite something, isn't it?" Valka commented "Trust me, Berkians, you haven't seen anything yet" Malek returned, tapping Anusazi, who quickly ate 10 or so fish and flew upwards. "What do you mean by that?" Hiccup questioned, agitated, but Malek didn't hear as he was simulating a girgling sound, looking directly into the shoal, apparently calling Seldura below. The cerulium Cross-wing burst out of the water, straight through the fish, catching several as she went. Her and Anusazi reunited, stroking crests and making deep rumbling sounds.

"Get a room! Thor!" Snotlout mocked, earning a deathstare from all six of Anusazi's eyes, freezing both him and Hookfang in terror. The behemoth snorted, almost laughing, as he looked away. "Let's get a move on, we're only afew hours away." Malek broke the silence, leaning over to look Anusazi in the eye "_Singa mosk, Anusazi_" (Let's go home, Anusazi) he told his dragon, smiling. The creature roared so loudly that the air practically buzzed as the sound travelled for miles around. Anusazi then spread his wings and moved full throttle forward, shocking the others. "Hold on there, you're not leaving so soon" Hiccup shouted, growing more annoyed as the foreign rider continued to ignore him. "C'mon, we can't lose him" Toothless then shot after Anusazi. The riders tried to catch up to the behemoths, but before they could, the enourmous dragons entered a thick fog bank, moving out of visibility, leaving the riders with no other option.  
"Into the cloud!" Hiccup shouted as the Night Fury surged in, the other dragons speeding after to avoid losing sight of their chief aswell. Eyes were useless where they were now.

The riders could barely see each other within the cloud, so they stopped and hovered around one another. "What are we supposed to do? Malek is already too far ahead." Astrid questioned. "Toothless, find him" Hiccup demanded as the Night Fury let out an echo blast. Toothless shook his head, they were gone. Suddenly a hissing sound began as a trio of white lights came into view. "What Are Those?" Snotlout questioned. "Bright lights" Tuffnut stated, dazed. "Could they be Malek?" Valka enquired. As they got closer, Hiccup realized what they were "EVASIVE ACTION!" As the riders heard his order, the lights came fully into view, revealing that they were a set of high speed magnesium balls. The riders suddenly ducked for cover, heading straight down. "He Tricked Us! I knew we shouldn't have trusted him." Hiccup stated, stern in his convictions. "NO! There must be a misunderstanding, he just wouldn't" Valka repied in disbelief. "What are we supposed to do then?" Fishlegs questioned, increasingly frightened. "We need to stop whatever is shooting at us." Suddenly a hissing could be heard again, but from behind.

Out of nowhere, a silver Cross-wing came into view, surging towards the riders, bellowing as it went. It forced the riders to go forward, eventually losing it in the fog, fortunately. "What was that thing?" Snotlout questioned, gasping even though Hookfang did the work "Another one of Malek's pet's, I'd imagine" Hiccup replied, his voice full of venom.  
Hissing could be heard from all sides as three Cross-wings appeared from behind, forcing the riders forward again until eventually they exited the cloud only to be faced with a cliff face. As they slowly rose higher in the air, the Cross-wings copied their every move. Another three Cross-wings were sat on the edge of the cliff, acting as turrets, probably the ones who fired at them. As the six creatures hissed violently, Hiccup had a sudden idea. "Let's see their reaction to the Alpha's call, shall we?" he stated as Toothless let out at an almighty roar, shaking the heavens. "They won't listen to him, they spent so long without the Alpha, that they have fazed out of his control" a familiar voice stated very matter-of-factly. Hiccup suddenly felt a wave of anger.

Malek had approached slowly on Anusazi's forehead while the behemoth had flown over to them, maintaining a surprising balance. "Now what? You here to finish us off personally?" he demanded. Malek was surprised "What in Thor's name are you talking about?" Malek replied. "These dragons, they're under your control. You ordered them to trap us, didn't you?" Hiccup spat. "Gods, no." he replied, almost laughing, until he considered the situation. "I apologize for their attitudes, the Blade-wings only job is to defend from outsiders, so naturally they wouldn't like you." "_Segarsce mol durinda_" (back to your posts) he commanded to which the silver dragons hissed in displeasure befor leaving, allowing the riders to take a breather away from all the action. "Why in Thor's name did you think I would try to capture you?" Malek questioned, taking this whole thing as some big joke. "Guessed that cruelty could run in the family" Hiccup replied. Hearing this, Malek sharply glared at Hiccup, his eyes full of malice. "My father was a good man. The monster who forced you to take position as Chieftain was Not my father, not truely."

"So where exactly are we?" Tuffnut asked "Isn't it obvious, dufuss, we just ascended to Valhalla, we died in that cloud" Ruffnut replied. "I'll take that as a compliment" Malek intervened. "But we are not in Valhalla, my friends, welcome to the Isles of Titans" Malek replied as he moved in for a landing. The other riders followed, surprised by the area to which they would land. A small village sat in the middle of the small island, several people were moving around normally until they saw the riders. The children immediately swamped them, asking unknown questions.  
"_Hask, besindel solga mirona, toldes_" (Kids, leave them alone, okay) he said, causing them to moan in disapointment "_Tomra esk malves, mor sindu lesp ter_" (They are guests, so can you help them.) The children began to go for the dragons, pulling the baskets off of them and taking them into the village. "Children, sweet and helpful, but soooo annoying sometimes" Malek joked afterwards. "I have to agree with you there" Valka returned the joke, earning a face full of agitation from Hiccup "but they have their moments." Eventually the riders got used to the area, then they began.

"So where are all the Cross-wings?" Astrid enquired "How many species do you currently have documented?" Fishlegs followed "Where is the nearest Bore Pit?" Tuffnut ended. Thor above. "The Cross-wings are spread across the islands, we don't keep a record so i don't have an exact number, and, there isn't one." Malek answered, gasping after due to long term speech. "Every island has a different village with a different type of dragon, I can give you the tour if you like?" he offered, to which it only took afew minutes before a simple "yes" was decided. "Then get on your dragons, flying is the only way to travel around here." Malek stated as he mounted Anusazi and took to the air, the riders quickly followed, getting a birds-eye-view of it all. "The area you were just in belongs to the fishing people, who provide fish for all the people of the isles" he narrated "them and the Aquial Scorch-wings, of course, they couldn't do it alone." "Aquial Scorch-wings?" Hiccup asked "Oh, right. The sub species that Seldura is in" Malek replied "all dragons here are the same species, they are just a different subspecies'" he followed.

As they flew on, Malek cotinued to narrate "To your left, you can see the village where we make and supply toxins and medicines for the area." "Can we take a look?" Valka requested, curious. "Fine, but I warn you..." he commented as they landed "don't follow the lights, or you may not be found again." The area was a complete jungle, with afew paths cut out off the shrubs. "Follow the trail, there are some seriously nasty things in here" Malek commented, leaving a small ounce of worry in each of the riders. They followed behind the foreign rider, tracing his steps. After about 10 minutes, the riders were deep in the jungle environment, their dragons nowhere to be seen, and they had only just realised this fact. "Um Malek, what happened to our dragons?" "They flew ahead most likely, this path is too small for most dragons" he replied "Anusazi probably led them to the village, so we will see them in about another 10 or so minutes, as long as..." Out of nowhere, a large, almost vine like tendril reached from the undergrowth and grabbed Fishlegs and lifting him by his small legs before bolting back into the treeline, taking him with it.

"FISHLEGS!" Hiccup shouted as his fellow rider disappeared behind the shrubery. "Dang it, why does he always get like this? He just doesn't like people, I guess" Malek commented. "What in Thor's name are you talking about?" Astrid questioned, worried about her friend. "That tendril most likely belonged to Vikros, meaning we should get after him, very quickly." Malek quickly unsheathed his blades and ran into the undergrowth after the tendril, followed closely by the other riders until they entered a clearing, lit by a single beam of light. "On your guard, they attack when you relax, so stay tense" Malek stated as the riders made a circle in the middle of the clearing, looking into the black plantlife beyond them. A hissing could be heard from the trees, giving all of the riders chills. Malek closed his eyes and listened to the sound, trying to locate the dragon "Where are you, Vikros?" A tendril shot out of the treeline, moving straight towards Malek, who remained motionless. Suddenly, he rolled under the whip like limb and jammed his blade into the tendril, latching on.

A horrifying shriek could be heard as his blade sank into the vine, convulsing as it was flicked off the blade and slammed into Malek's stomach, making him keel over, coughing. "Oh, Now It's ON!" he shouted as his adrenaline began to pump. He then began to immitate a dragons cries, but they were extremely loud and sounded increasingly aggressive as he continued. A roar kicked up from the forest, a similar sense of violence in its tone as an emerald green Cross-wing entered the area. It had a dull green, blade like crest and a pair of tails behind. One of them was dripping bright green liquid from where Malek cut it, the other had Fishlegs tightly wrapped, stopping him from squirming, which he was desperate to do judging by his shaking. "Thank Thor your okay" Hiccup stated, trying to ignore the trailing eyes of the green dragon. "Has he bitten you yet?" Malek inquired to Fishlegs while keeping eye contact with Vikros. "WHAT! WHAT'LL HAPPEN IF HE DOES?" Fishlegs screamed as the dragon tightened his grip. "Don't shout, but has he?" Malek repeated his question "No" Fishlegs replied "Good."

Vikros suddenly threw Fishlegs across the clearing and into a tree, knocking him out. "Oh, so you really do want to fight then, don't you?" Malek taunted, getting the beast's full attention. The emerald dragon hissed in anger as he flicked his tail at Malek, who dodged by a hair. He then raised his head and let out a violent screech as dark green liquid dripped from his mouth. "That is why you avoid getting bitten or slashed at all costs" Malek stated as he pointed at the liquid "That is the strongest narcotic currently known, if its enters your body, you'll be out cold." "What about the stuff in his tail? Is it different?" Valka enquired. "Yes, and this is what it does" Malek replied as he pulled out a small metal sphere from his belt "If you enjoy sight, look away." As the riders turned there backs, Malek threw the object to the ground, creating a blinding light, that if you were able to look at (but you arent) would appear to be white with a light green tint.  
Malek was looking straight into the blast, as if unfased, Vikros, on the other hand, was shrieking in shock and agony. As the flash disappeared, the riders looked on to a surprising sight.

The emerald Cross-wing had dropped his head, seemingly stunned by the sudden light flash, while Malek was calmly walking behind the creature "This is the 6th time, when will you learn, Vikros?" He then flicked his right wrist out and unsheathed his stinger, surprising the riders. "Just What are those?" Hiccup asked as his eyes fixed onto the glossy weapons "Retiring him for the day." Malek jabbed the edge of the stinger into the dragons back, making him cry out before dropping his head and shutting its eyes. We have about two hours before he gets back up, so relax." "We need to talk about your gear when we get the chance." Hiccup stated as Malek drew his stinger back in "And we will, as soon as we get to the main village, but I need a new flash-bang." "And Where do you get them?" Snotlout questioned, bored of all the attacks. Malek removed his mask and smirked at Snotlout "In the village over there, but I need some of his bio-glow, so..." "His what?" Ruffnut questioned, more stunned than Fishlegs, who was just getting up "Its an...organic substance...produced by dragons...that allows them to create...really bright lights" he said.

"Welcome back, friend, good news, I can answer your questions soon" Malek greeted as he collected the green substance dripping from his tail "Bad news, we have to go over Goliaths Arena." "What's that?" Valka asked, concern growing in her chest. "It is the current nesting, breeding and brawling grounds of the Titanus Scorch-wings, also known...as Blackcrests." Malek admitted. "And that's a problem because?" Tuffnutt enquired, showing no memory or common sense. "Because They are practically a bigger, angrier and more dangerous version of Anusazi" he replied. "And...?" Ruffnutt asked, showing all that the pair don't even share half a brain. "It doesn't matter, lets get going" Malek gave up, walking out of the clearing and into the undergrowth. The riders quickly followed, finding the path and walking for around 5 minutes until they entered a very large clearing with trees growing over the area, as if a dome stopped them from entering. Within the clearing was a mid sized village, about half that of Berk, with buildings devoted to the creation of medicines, tonics and other such wonders of chemistry, surprising the Berkians.

A woman aproached the group, who appeared to be dressed in some kind of medical outfit, a bage hood covering her head but leaving her face exposed, while a scarf hung loosly around her neck. "Hi there" Fishlegs greeted, leaving a confused look on the woman's face. "You need to show her what you mean, Fish Face, let me handle this." Snotlout stated, strutting to the front. "Hello" Snotlout greeted in a condesending tone, as if she were a child while waving his hand "My name (points to himself) is Snotlout (flexes in an "effort" pose, as if squeezing)." The woman suddenly nodded her head and muttered something before giving Snotlout a cup like vile of a green substance "Tironte benoka sol fergonass" she stated with a smile on her face. "She offers the Snotman a drink, That is respect, Astrid" He said before popping the top off. Malek was clutching his mouth while Snotlout drank the vile in one go "Oh Thor, this is rich." "What are you talking about?" Hiccup asked before Snotlout coughed "It's quite bitter, isn't it? You drink this alot, Malek?" he asked, his voice raspy, while Malek gave in and laughed suddenly.

"Oh my Gods, I cannot believe this" he gasped as he clutched his stomach. "What?" Ruffnutt asked as Malek calmed down. "That wasn't a normal drink, Snotlout, that was bowel medication." "What medication?" Snotlout asked as he glared at the vile. "It's a cure for dysentery, she thought you said you were havng trouble in the toilet" Malek gasped as another wave of laughter hit. "And what's in it?" Astrid asked, beginning to grin. "Afew things, but what's funny is what's about to happen." Malek grinned as he glared at Snotlout, who looked very confused and abit scared. Suddenly, Snotlout cluched his posterior and screamed "HOOOOOOTTTTT, HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT HOOOOTTTTT" leaving Malek gasping for air and sloapping his thigh in euphoria. "Over...there...there's a...water trough" he said as he pointed to the right. Snotlout quickly ran in that direction and left their line of site, leaving the riders to laugh to their hearts content. Malek walked towards the woman and began to speak in the language of his people, leaving the riders to wonder what exactly they were discussing.

(Language Barrier)  
"It has been too long, Mirona, how have things been here?" Malek asked while greeting the woman. "It has been peaceful as always, though Vikros has been acting up again, for who nows what." "Speaking of him, we encountered the delinquent on the journey here. He's unconscious in a clearing about 5 minutes away, but you have time, he's out like a light" Malek recalled the incident. "He attacked the large one and gave him a rather nasty injury to the head, might be worth taking care of" he told Mirona, who smiled and said "we will see what we can do, if he asks." "I thank you as always, your skill will someday defy all logic, Mirona, after all, you fixed my eye like it was nothing" he commented, leaving her smiling "It was nothing, a simple procedure." "Anyway, I need to refill on some things, has Anusazi arrived yet?" Malek asked the woman, who pointed into the village "He has been waiting for some time now, he will be agitated."  
"Isn't he always" Malek joked, Mirona responding with a light chuckle "It has been good to talk with you, all of them are welcome" she said as he bid her farewell before returning to the group.  
(End of language barrier)

"So?" Hiccup asked as Malek returned. "You've been given access to the village, have an explore, if you need any help with dialect, just call for me, and I'll help how how I can" Malek stated. "So we can have some fun?" Tuffnut asked with a devilish face. "Normal fun, yes, toxic, explosive, fatal or in anyway hazardous fun, no" Malek replied. "What's the difference?" Ruffnut asked. The riders split off and travelled around the village in groups, depending on what they are looking for...

* * *

Group A (Malek, Ruffnutt, Tuffnutt)  
Malek had walked to a shop that appeared to sell tools, an elderly man sat in front with his legs crossed as he tinkered with a strange ball of metal that had several holes in its exterior.  
(Language Barrier) "Malek my child, how did the fish run go? Did you get to test my new machine?" the man asked while putting the orb aside. "The run went perfectly, Dreyzen, and your tool's handiwork is Vikros." "You stunned the arrogant boy? Fantastic! A complete success! I knew this design would work!" Dreyzen celebrated as he lifted the new design and displayed it to Malek "this will be of use then." "An advanced model? What are the holes for?" Malek enquired as Dreyzen began to laugh. "All the tools at your disposal and you can't understand it, think about it, my boy" he chuckled. Malek took the device and had a look over before making a guess. "A reusable grenade? Is that what you're trying to make?" he enquired followed by Dreyzen clapping his hands "Correct!" "This should allow the user to add vials of their choice to the bomb and activate it on a timed mechanism, so it will work in many different ways for many different activities" Dreyzen stated. "As always, an incredible design and a perfect idea, what would I do without you?" Malek complimented. "Lay around doing nothing and probably end up being eaten." "In your dreams."  
(End of language barrier)

The twins were watching from behind the corner of a building, studying the shop, seeing many things catch their devious eyes. "So many usable Lokiing tools" Tuffnutt gauked while he stared. "We need to get our hands on some of that stuff, but what do they pay in here?" Ruffnutt enquired to her brother, who responded with a shrug of his shoulders "No idea, but it won't be normal." Undenounced to the two, Malek had spotted them awhile ago and had a trick up his sleeve. "_Terola masto pols "cara" sig_" (Allow me to "test" it) he said as he slotted a grey vile into the device.  
The man nodded and chuckled while Malek twisted the device which began to tick and rolled it towards the twins, who were busy having a heated discussion as to how they would get the items. Suddenly the machine gave a loud tick and a cloud of black dust exploded from the holes of the device, making a large cloud. "_Simorest_" (Magnificent) Malek said as he handed over a bag of coin. Malek walked towards the two who were coughing in the cloud of black air and hooked his arms around their shoulders, forcefully pulling them out the cloud with a large grin across his face.

"And just what would you two be doing" he said as he brought them to the stall. "Nothing, we were just standing around" Tuffnutt pleaded "So let us go, seriously, this hurts" Ruffnutt added. "You wanted to steal some of Dreyzen's tools, didn't you?" Malek eqnquired as he tightened the squeeze "Which ones?" The twins eventually gave up as they couldn't take the pressure. They pointed out each of the items that caught their eye, and Malek released the two. What occured after was shocking, Malek began to collect each of the items aforementioned. Once he had all of the intruiging items, Malek moved over to Dreyzen and started to make a deal with him. "_Tor mana?_" (How much) he asked, followed by "_Tinoc, pera_" (For you, 30). Malek then handed over a bag of what one would guess was coins, before heading towards the twins and dropping a small crate in front of them before walking off "You owe me, dont forget it." The two stared at the crate before opening it, revealing every item they had had their eyes on. The two were agast until Tuffnutt stated "He has earned my undying respect" "and mine, brother."

Group B (Astrid, Snotlout)  
Astrid had followed the trail of laughing people Snotlout had left and was now staring at ced viking who currently had his back end completely submerged in a trough and looked very relaxed. "Oh...My...Gods, this is just priceless" Astrid blurted out as she erupted in laughter. "And what would be so funny?" Snotlout asked in a very self assured, almost cocky tone, not thinking once. "Oh, I don't know, maybe it's the viking with his butt in a water trough" Astrid replied, her voice gargling behind her laughter. Snolout looked at himself for a second before jumping out. "Ok, so I was in the trough, it's Malek's fault, he should have told me what she was giving me before I drank it" Snotlout tried to defend himself, though he had no chance of escaping it. "Whatever, we should probably have a look around this village while we have a chance" Astrid advised as she wandered away, followed shortly after by Snotlout, who was grumbling. After a few minutes of walking, Astrid spotted Malek glaring into a blacksmiths shop and wandered over to him "Anything particular you're looking for?" she enquired as he turned around.

"Nothing, really, just checking if my mechanisms could use an upgrade" he responded while glaring at a vial full of black liquid "after all, I want my doses to be delivered effectively, don't I?" "Doses?" Snotlout enquired, slightly confused. "I'll explain once we get to the main village, I suggest you don't buy anything until then either, who knows what you'll drink next" Malek sniggered. Astrid snorted as she tried to hold her mouth shut, failing. "No matter, do as you will, if it interests you, the dragons are supposed to be over there" Malek commented as he pointed to his left. "Thanks, what will you be doing?" Astrid asked, curious as to why he was wandering. "I'm just gonna refill on some things, then we face Goliath's Arena, or at least try to pass over it." As Astrid started to walk to the area Malek gestured to, she heard him bartering in his common tongue "_Timola vida, tora?_" (For the vial, 10?) Malek started, but the owner shook his head.  
"_Pera_" (30) he counter offered. "_Pera? Tonok! Fara_" (30? Ripoff! 20) Malek returned, leading the shopkeeper to glare at the vial before nodding, leading Malek to hand over another bag of coins.

Malek then slotted the vial into the back of his belt and walked off, leaving Astrid to wonder 2 things, what were the two of them even saying, and what was in that vial, but she brushed it off. Astrid once again found Snotlout, but this time he was being hounded by 2 women and a man, all spouting unregisterable blabber while branishing products, each looking extremely unusual. "What did you do, you muttonhead?" she asked, getting Snotlouts attention. "Oh, thank Thor it's just you Astrid, I need your help, I asked them where our dragons were, and it set them off. "By the looks of things, they think you wanted to buy something derived from dragons, so I highly suggest not intaking anything they offer" Astrid replied, chuckling under her breath. "Good idea, but where should we go?" Snotlout asked. As if on queue, the deafening roar of Anusazi filled the air, stopping the sales people in their tracks, and answering Snotlouts question. "That way, I think" Astrid replied, pointing in the direction of the almighty sound. Snotlout nodded and the two speed walked away to try and avoid any more street venders, for health's sake.

Group C (Hiccup, Valka, Fishlegs)  
The three riders were wandering through the village, their eyes darting all around them at the exotic and unusual devices and chemicals around them, facinated by every object in sight. At one point, Fishlegs caught site of a shop selling what appeared to be Scorch-wings based products with a middle aged woman inside. He stopped dead in his tracks, looking all over the stall. "Hiccup, Valka, look over here, this is all so facinating" Fishlegs called the others over, who were also immediately fixed on the stall. "Too bad they don't understand us" Hiccup replied, saddened. The woman then stepped out of the shop and smiled "Welcome, travellers, has anything caught your eye?" he said in a slighty jumpy accent, stunning the riders as they stared, gormless. "Uh, you can understand us?" Hiccup asked. "Of course, I was taught your tongue when I was a child, I understand you perfectly" she replied, continuing with her beaming smile. "Ok, good to know" Valka replied, still shocked. "So, what were you interested in?" the woman asked, still smiling. "Oh, right, could you explain some of your products to us?" Hiccup requested.

"As you wish" she said as she picked up a small vial of black liquid. "This is the concentrated venom of an Emeraldine Scorch-wing, capable of incapacitating a man within 5 seconds" she stated. "Wow, is that from the type of dragon Vikros is?" Fishlegs asked, very curious of the strange concoction. "Yes, but he is rarely milkable because he is extremely temperamental" she replied. "What about that?" Valka asked, pointing at what appeared to be a battle axe, except that both blades were covered in serrations, similar to Malek's wrist blades "what's so unique about that?" "That is a _crazek_ battle axe, a traditional weapon of our people" she took it in hand and thrust it forward, causing the blades to jump forward "and what is special is that it doubles as a spear." "Fascinating" Fishlegs grabbed the weapon and scowered it over, looking back with interest, but not as much as before stating "why is this so basic compared to Malek's weapons?"  
"Maleks gear? Oh, of course it is" she laughed as she took the weapon back "he has been advancing and changing his gear for years, it's so complex now that its on another level to most others."

"Most others? So someone else has his level of gear?" Hiccup asked, leaving the woman with a distressed face "I...I am not at liberty to tell you that, I suggest you leave, the others are ready" "But what about..." Fishlegs was cut off as she walked back into her shop and closed the door. With no luck, they decided to continue wandering around the many others shops in the area. They travelled for about 10 minutes, meeting only two others who could understand them, until eventually they saw the other riders and Malek near the centre of the village, with the dragons. "Hey, guys, over here" Hiccup called, waving his arm at the group to get their attention. "Took you long enough" Astrid commented as they approached the group "at least you're here." "Well then, shall we go?" Malek asked, awaiting a reply from the riders while stroking Anusazi's crest. "Before we go, we heard that someone else in these villages has your advanced gear, who?" Malek's face became serious "Who told you that?" he demanded. "Oh, no one important, it just slipped out, she didn't tell us anything exact" Fishlegs hastily replied, attempting to defend them.

"You know what, you might as well know, I'll tell you about it when we land" he ended, mounting Anusazi's saddle and looking at the others "whenever you're ready, we can go, so, you good." The Berkians looked at each other and gave a synchronized nod before turning to Malek "Lets move!" Hiccup declared as they each mounted their dragons, and they took off towards the arena.

* * *

The dragons were high in the air, so high the villagers looked like blips below them. "We almost there?" Hiccup asked. Malek, who had his mask back on because of the wind, turned to face him. "Almost, cause if you look over there..." he pointed down, ahead and slightly to his left, at a very large stone plateau, covered in a sea of red-orange wings, each one pushing against another. "You will see the Goliath's arena, and the place we wanna avoid" he stated, glaring down at the nesting sight, almost as if his eyes were plastered to it "be on your toes, or you'll regret it" "What is so dangerous about them?" Tuffnutt asked "They look so small" Ruffnutt added. the two suddenly looked at each other, menacing smiles crossing their faces. "What are you doing?" Malek's concern only grew as the pair reached into their saddlebag, pulling out a small vial of pale liquid, almost like milk, before throwing it straight beneath them at the red-orange mass.  
"Idiots! Why did you do that?" Malek shouted as he saw the vial plummet towards the Blackcrests. "To prove they aren't dangerous" Tuffnutt stated. "Well we're in trouble now, well done."

The vial struck the ground, letting off a small blast of blinding light. The Blackcrests froze in place, one slowly looking up, followed by the others, each one deathstaring the riders. Suddenly, each one of them roared in patterns, as if chanting, as they backed away from the centre, revealing an enourmous Blackcrest in the middle, twice the size of Anusazi, glaring at them. It let out a monumental roar, reaching them even from their high vantage "Oh, just great, we got Dravek's attention, perfect" he said as the creature beat its mighty wings and took off. "What's the problem with this "Dravek" then?" Astrid asked, not paying attention to the twins antics. "That is the problem, so MOVE!" he pointed at the rapidly approaching Blackcrest. The riders split, allowing the enourmous dragon to rise above them, where it glided, unmoving "What's it doing?" Valka asked as it glared at Anusazi, hissing like a savage cobra. Anusazi returned the hiss "Oh gods, you guys need to go, the village is straight ahead, about a 2 minute flight, so go!" Malek shouted as Dravek dived towards Anusazi, claws bared.

Anusazi dodged the assault and roared in retaliation, earning a nasty glare from the behemoth. "Show yourself! You wanna fight, you can have it, you and me" Malek shouted towards the monster. "Really now, you want a fight, do you?" a voice answered from Dravek, as a rider stepped into view on his back. They were dressed the same as Malek, with the same leather armour and mask. "Yeah, so lets settle it, you and me at the main village, in the square" Malek responded, his voice aggressive. "You remember what happened last time, don't you?" they questioned. "Enough with the talk, lets get on with it, come on" Malek finished, tapping Anusazi on the side of the head. Anusazi, in response, let out a massive roar and surged towards the village. "Don't think yourself impressive, we'll even beat you there" the unknown rider stated as the Blackcrest streamed after Anusazi, marginally faster than the adolescent Bluecrest. The dragons landed at the main village, in a stone circle in the middle of the village, one on each side, the riders dropping to the floor. The two began to circle one another, facing the enemy.

Malek flicked his wrists back, unsheathing his blades and raising his arms in a fighting position. The opponent reached onto their back, pulling of a large staff, which they held in front of them. They twisted it once, unsheathing a set of blades, similar to Malek's, on either side and half of the staff, before spinning the unusual weapon and pointed one end at Malek in a fighting stance. "Shall we begin?" The unknown rider asked, lightly wobbling the staff "I wanna test my gear on a good opponent". "Whoever submits first loses" Malek replied, a little excitement in his voice. Villagers from all around were watching, a mix of worry and excitement lining their faces. The Berkians were many things, worried, confused, but mainly intrigued for the outcome...

* * *

**And that is the fourth chapter of my little story over and done with. As always, I would like to hear your opinions as I want to write to please my readers. I would also like to hear what other stories you would like me to write as I have many ideas in my head. The options for you to choose from are as follows: (note: if an anime, it'll be based of anime, not manga)**

**My Hero Academia**

**Voltron: Legendary Defender**

**Harry Potter (possibly)**

**Fire Force**

**Pokémon (that would be VERY long)**

**SCP (would be short, a few chapters at most)**

**Absolute Duo**

**Sekirei (possibly)**

**Darling in the Franxx**

**Steven Universe**

**and I'd prefer writing these after The Fire's of Revolution, so I'd like to know what you want, so thanks for reading, tell your friends, and this story will continue in Chapter 5: Traversing the Firepit**


End file.
